


A Succulent Meal

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Guess who, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prior Consent, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: A gift fic for the beautifully talented popiaswhitesuit on tumblr!
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Succulent Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This and others like it can be found on my tumblr, gasolineghuleh.

The room was darkened- lit only by the moon and a few flickering candles. The bed itself was draped with a dark purple satin covering, soft and cool against your overheated skin. As the clouds moved in the sky revealing more of the moon and lighting the room further, you tore your eyes from the man above you to look at the man between your legs. Cardinal Copia looked radiant and quite at home with his mouth lavishing kisses and small bites on your stomach. His Cardinal robes had been discarded hours ago, leaving him in a skin tight white tank top and black satin pajama pants. An intake of breath brings your attention back to the man at your head. Papa Emeritus the Third was leaning close to you, his shirt unbuttoned completely and coat discarded.

“Isn’t he glorious, cara? Feasting on your beauty?” Papa’s hand comes from its place on your breast to turn your face towards him fully. Your mouth is open only slightly, shallow breaths panting out from between your lips. “Feel the pleasure, bella. Tell me how it feels. Breathe it into me.” He leans forward the last inch and captures your lips in a searing kiss as you groan into him. Copia takes the hint and finally dips his tongue to your wet heat, causing your hips to buck up against him. His hands come up to hold you in place, tongue slowly working its way between your folds, an absolutely lewd moan coming from his throat. You break your kiss with Papa to lay your head back against the plush pillows.

“Copia, that feels so good,” you moan. The hands holding your hips squeeze slightly in response as his tongue continues its slow trek up and down your overheated center. You couldn’t be sure, but it felt like Copia was overexaggerating the sounds he was making for either your benefit, or your additional partner’s.

“See how he glows when you praise him, yes? Such a good little treat. Perhaps if he pleases you well enough he gets even more.” At this, Copia’s eyes flicked up to make contact with Papa’s, eyes twinkling in recognition of his own hidden praise kink. “Look at him, treating you with such ah… come si dice… decadence. Ignoring his Papa and his own pleasure just to taste you. Such reverence from such a subordinate individual.” Papa leans his mouth down and kisses your neck softly tracking his way up to your ear lobe, which he bites. “Tell him how well he’s doing- watch him squirm, cara,” he whispers.

“Copia you’re doing so well for me. I love the feeling of your tongue on me, it’s just so good.” You push up with your hips a little against his iron grip and feel him hum with self pleasure. True to Papa’s words, his hips are wiggling slightly in an attempt to get friction. “Does it make you feel good to know that you’re pleasing me? Pleasing your Papa?” Beside you Papa made a sound of approval, his lips still attached to your neck. “Do you like the taste of my sweet little- ah!” You cut yourself off from a surprisingly sharp bite from Papa, your words turning into a moan. Your eyes drift halfway shut in pleasure as Papa worries the skin of your neck between his teeth slightly, his own laugh grating in his throat as he notices your reaction.

“My bella, she likes the biting, you see? Try it, Cardinale.” Copia pulls off of you with an audible /pop/ as you groan at the loss, only for his mouth to be quickly placed on your inner thigh. His teeth lightly graze your flesh and you twitch slightly, aching for the pleasure to be returned to you. Feeling your need, Papa reaches a hand down between your legs and rubs you softly- his ungloved finger is only just grazing your entrance. The Cardinal’s hands are still holding your hips down to the bed and actively pushing to counter your aborted thrusts. Your moan turns into a gasp as Copia bites harder on the meat of your inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a raised mark. 

Papa’s lips quickly move over yours to muffle your moans as his fingers tease just around the spot you want him to apply pressure to. Before you notice your own movements, your hand comes up to grip the back of Papa’s head, rolling yourself and him until his chest is against yours. You hear Copia murmur as he’s slightly displaced, but his mouth quickly resumes it’s journey up and down your thighs. Your teeth bite Papa’s painted lip and he groans into your mouth- finally, a sound of pleasure from him. His finger finally passes over your entrance and you moan against him, trying again to move your hips.

“Papa, can I taste her again?” Copia sounds needy in his hunger, desire lacing his every word. Papa hums against your lips and moves his hand, fingers dragging across you to come to rest on your breast. His fingers instantly pinch your nipple, rolling it as his tongue dips across your lips to caress yours. Copia, given renewed access to your cunt, instantly latches his lips around your clit and sucks softly. Your groans are growing ever more needy, small pleads getting lost in your Papa’s mouth. He pulls back from you and finally moves back to your neck.

“Cardinal, perhaps we should allow her some more pleasure, yes? Afterall, this is her night.” The Cardinal hums an agreement around you and pulls back, giving you one more full lick as he does so. His chin is slick with you and he makes a show of licking his lips and fingers. Papa pulls away from you, leaving your body completely devoid of sensation from the two men. From the nightstand beside him, he pulls out a length of silk. He holds it in front of you and at your nod and fashions it across your eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

You can hear the two men conversing between themselves as one of them arranges you into a kneeling position, your ass high in the air and your forearms braced on the bed. A bit more conversation takes place between the two in Italian. They’re purposely keeping you in the dark on their intentions- something that had been discussed beforehand. You adjust yourself slightly on your arms only to encounter a stinging slap to your behind. A gasp falls from your mouth and fingers are quickly inserted, forcing you to suck on them. You don’t know who’s fingers it is, and you’re beyond caring. Another hand nudges at your knees, forcing them apart. As you fix your position to where the nudging hands want, you feel the soft press of a cock at your entrance. Your mouth is pried open by the hand there and is quickly replaced by the owners’ cock. A loud and drawn out moan comes from you as you feel yourself being stretched open by the cock behind you, the sting of pleasure mixing with the warm rumblings of pain. 

The man behind you sinks himself in to the hilt, both ungloved hands coming to slap your ass and grab at you harshly. The two men quickly find a syncopated rhythm as they both manipulate your body to their own needs. Hands twine their way through your hair and suddenly grip tightly, forcing your head down further on the cock in your mouth. A small choking sound escapes you, causing the hands to only grip you tighter. Moans sound from either side of you as you clench your walls and run your tongue along the cock in your mouth. From one of the two men you hear “take it” and a lewd moan echoing him. A small burst of Italian conversation erupts from above you, and the cock in your mouth pulls out. A finger taps on your forehead twice.

“Can you guess which of us you are tasting, cara?” You lean forward slightly and the hands on your hips allow you. Your lips encounter the cock in front of your mouth and you kiss it softly, tongue coming out to flicker across the head. The taste of salt washes across your tongue, but it’s not a taste that you can place as belonging to either man. 

“I don’t know, Papa. It could be either of you.” You reach out to lick again, but the cock is gone. A sharp slap lands square on your right ass cheek, as the cock in front of you taps pointedly on your face. You can feel a small string of your own spit connected to it from your cheek, and it only serves to further heighten your arousal. 

“You do not know this? Perhaps we should punish you for your confusion then. Cardinale?” You can hear the shit-eating grin in Papa’s voice as he asks for agreeal from his partner.

“Si, I agree. This should have been an easy choice.” Because of your blindness and the position, it’s impossible for you to attempt to track the voices to their source. Not only that, but the bastards seem to be moving as they speak. “How should we punish her, Papa?” 

“Let’s make her beg, I think.” At some predetermined signal that you’re not made privy to, all four hands remove themselves from you, as well as the cock in your cunt. The sensation of sudden emptiness after previously being full and used made you gasp. “Well, bella? How badly do you want us back inside of you?”

“So badly, Papa! Please, you felt so good.” Any other time, you may have been embarrassed by how quickly you were reduced to begging, but you’re past that point. “Just put it back in, please!” You wiggle your hips slightly, attempting to entice the man behind you to take you again. It seems to work, as you feel him nudging at your entrance once more before slowly and slickly sliding back in. You feel hot breath against your cheek as the man in front of you leans in to capture your lips in a rough kiss.

“Would you like to guess now?” one of them asks. The lips against your pull back slightly to allow you to answer. The man inside of you purposefully speeds up his thrusts, dividing your concentration.

“C-Copia is behind me, and my Papa is in my mouth,” you manage to get out between moans and the increasingly desperate thrusts into you. The blindfold is whipped off of your eyes and you can finally see. You quickly look up only to be greeted with the lust clouded eyes of Papa Emeritus the Third. Your hunch was correct. Papa nods at you, cupping your chin with one of his hands and holding his cock with the other. He eases it back into your mouth, instantly starting to thrust again as Copia mimics his movements behind you.

“I’m already close,” Copia pants from behind you, his grip on your hips tightening enough to purple. With a few more deep thrusts into you, Copia groans and pulls completely out. Seconds later you feel the hot splash of his cum landing on your upper back. Papa gasps and with a quick flick of your eyes it becomes clear why- a small smattering of Copia’s cum has landed on his face in such a way as to mar his papal paint. “Oh fuck, Papa. Dark Lord below that’s hot.” Copia groans softly as he strokes himself twice more, slight trickles of cum landing on your lower back.

“Come, cara. Sit on me.” Papa pulls his cock from your mouth, raising a hand to his face to wipe it. Thinking better of it he swipes a finger through the mess on your back and lavishes it onto your lower lip. Your tongue darts out to taste it as you stand, kissing Papa forcefully with the rest of it. He groans and pulls you down on top of him, laying flat on the bed. His lips move from yours to your neck, muttering and moaning to you. “Cara, sit. Up, up.” He pulls and maneuvers you upright, tugging on your hips until you are straddling his face. Papa places his hands on your hips and urges you to sit down, centering your heated core over his face and beginning to eat you out with gusto. 

“Fuck,” Copia groans from close behind you. He has come to kneel above Papa as well, and his hands wrap around to your front, fingers instantly toying with your nipples and rubbing his rehardening cock against your ass. One of his hands comes to your back and swipes a finger through his own mess, leaning past you to pinch the candle’s wick- the extinguishing of the flame causing the room’s shadows to become starker in the light of the moon. Papa’s lips and tongue are working you over and you rapidly feel yourself approaching your peak.

“Papa, I’m so close. Please…” You grip the headboard hard with both hands, grinding your hips into Papa’s face. His hands on your hips squeeze and pull you, encouraging your motions. Copia’s hands have returned to your breasts and are cupping and kneading, his lips firmly attached to the pulse point on your neck. You cum like this, thoroughly taken by both men. Waves of pleasure swell, crest and break. Papa moves you through your orgasm as he moans against your cunt. One of Copia’s hands has left your breast and traveled back behind you, out of sight. From the sounds coming from your dear Papa, you can only assume that Copia’s ministrations are bringing him close to the brink as well. 

Your orgasm has left you feeling wrung dry, and lazily comfortable. Moving your leg over Papa, you lay next to him and kiss his jawline, murmuring, “Papa, won’t you cum for me and your Cardinale? We worked so hard for it, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want it to go to waste. Cardinal, don’t you want him to cum for you?” Your eyes drift to Copia, still straddling Papa and working his cock in one hand. He nods feverishly, his own eyes glued to what he’s doing.

“Bella, I’m so close-” Papa cuts himself off, biting on his lower lip and thrusting his hips up into the Cardinal’s hand. Your lips move to his ear and worry on his lower lobe, just the way you know he likes it. A hand sneaks across his chest to pinch his nipple, and at the smallest tweak he cries out and cums- back arching, hair falling back, mouth open in ecstasy. His hips make small abortive thrusts as he finishes, the last drops of his cum rolling down the shaft of his cock. Both men are breathing heavily, just as you are. Copia moves off of Papa and /thumps/ beside you on the bed, leaving you in the middle of them. Papa snaps his fingers at Copia, ever the one in charge, subtly indicating to the other man to get the duvet off of the floor.

As the Cardinal grabs the blanket and throws it over the three of you, you finally have the chance to properly study both men. Papa’s face paint has been smeared from where you had ridden him and you have to stifle a laugh from the swelling pride in your chest. Cardinal, on the other hand, seems only slightly mussed from this triste. His black eye paint is faintly smeared from sweat and his hair is rumpled, but beyond that he looks quite well put together. 

A knock that makes all three of you jump sounds from the door, along with an accompanying dour voice. “I would say get a room but it seems you’ve already found one. Next time use the Cardinal’s office, it’s farther away from me.” Papa Emeritus the Second doesn’t seem to be particularly amused from your rather vocal show. The three of you devolve into comfortable laughter as a cloud moves over the moon, finally darkening the room to black.


End file.
